


Хакс не верит в удачу

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux just wants to rule the galaxy, Bad Poetry, Gen, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: "Хакс не верит в удачу — это  сказка для слабаков".





	Хакс не верит в удачу

**Author's Note:**

> плоха ли я в стихосложении? да.  
> помешает ли мне это выкладывать свои потуги в сеть? определенно нет.

Хакс не верит в удачу —  
Это сказка для слабаков.  
Свое он возьмёт иначе:  
Избавится от подлецов.

Этого мира устройство  
Давно для него не секрет.  
В почете — труд и упорство,  
Слюнтяям здесь места нет.

Хакс давно не ребенок.  
Он знает и видит, как,  
Уничтожая порядок,  
Ввергают планеты во мрак.

Гаснут они и хиреют,  
В Сенате опять разброд.  
И кто-то должен ответить —  
Момент выжидает клинок.

В игру, что длится веками,  
Вступает он, пряча лицо.  
Хакс будет править мирами,  
А пока разберётся с отцом.


End file.
